Thomas and the Runaway Car
Thomas and the Runaway Car is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas has been given the important job of taking the Fat Controller's new car to the Sodor Show. Gordon himself has the job of taking the bandstand to the show and challenges Thomas to a race. Gordon manages to get a head start and Thomas is impatient to start, and when he does he forgets to have the flatbed coupled on; ergo, the flatbed breaks away on Gordon's Hill. Thomas follows in hot pursuit, but cannot stop the flatbed from frightening Arthur or splattering Rosie with mud. In the end, the flatbed crashes into some buffers and the car goes flying into a haystack. When Thomas sees Gordon again, he asks the big blue engine to get Rocky to put the car back on the flatbed and to thank him gives him the car to deliver. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Arthur * Rosie * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * Dusty Dave (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill Trivia * The "new" car model is actually the same old one. * The crowd scene from Toby's Triumph is reused only with the people changed around slightly. Goofs * Gordon's buffer is wonky at the docks. * Gordon has coaches in one scene and a flatbed in the next. * Why is Arthur delivering fish into a siding? * The car did not take any sort of damage when it flew off the flatbed. * At the top of Gordon's Hill, the couplings clang and drop before the flatbed moves away; but it was said that the flatbed was not coupled up. * Arthur's fish train should comprise of refrigerated vans, not open-topped trucks. * When the flatbed speeds past Arthur he speeds up after his trucks clear the points. * When the flatbed passes Rosie it splashes mud all over her, but when Thomas runs by he does not. * The car was not secured to the flatbed, so it would have fallen off anyway. * Lady Hatt's model from The Green Controller is used in the crowd scene, but she is meant to be at the Sodor Show. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas, Arthur and Gordon's trains. In Other Languages Gallery File:ThomasandtheRunawayCartitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar1.png|Thomas, Gordon, and the new car File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar2.png|Rocky File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar5.png|Rosie covered in mud File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar6.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar7.png|Gordon and the runaway car File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar8.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar9.png|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar10.png|Gordon and Rocky File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar11.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar12.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar13.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar14.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar15.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar16.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar17.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar18.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar19.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar20.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar21.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar22.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar23.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar24.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar25.jpg|Arthur File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar26.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar27.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar28.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar29.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar30.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar31.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar33.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar34.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar35.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar36.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar37.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar38.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar39.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar40.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar41.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar42.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar43.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar44.jpg|Farmer Trotter, Jem Cole, Dusty Dave, and Alice File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar45.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Runaway Car-British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes